The oral administration of foul-tasting and smelling pharmaceutical and/or other bioactive agents to youngsters and to older individuals who must take them on a regular basis is frought with compliance problems. Many attempts have been made to mask the odor and flavor of such agents and, thus, eliminate these problems.